Teenage Dream
by xikra1648
Summary: Yvaine was convinced she just had no allure to boys. Then her cousin James comes to her and says he'll help with her popularity problem as long as she hooks him up with her best friend and Yvaine agrees. Both tasks are easier said than done. JamesXLily Yvaine(OC)XUndecided
1. Chapter 1

Yvaine Stars was what one would call a closet beauty. She was a beautiful girl but she didn't put much effort in her appearance. This made her unpopular with guys unless they needed help with homework. Excluding brushing her teeth, showering, deodorant, and other daily hygiene necessities Yvaine didn't spend more than ten minutes getting ready in the morning. She would just tie her frizzy blond hair into a ponytail, put on her ill-fitting uniform, and walk through the Gryffindor common room and to her classes.

James never cared about his cousin's lack of appeal. It actually saved him trouble. Yvaine was more like James' little sister than his cousin and if she was drop dead gorgeous he'd be beating the guys off with a stick. Things had changed over the years though. As they got older Yvaine was always getting teased by the more popular girls. Yvaine would stick up for herself and her friends were there for her but the comments still bothered Yvaine. James would try to figure out how to help his cousin but he would get wrapped up in thoughts about Yvaine's best friend Lily Evans. It was no secret that James fancied Lily. It was also no secret that Lily wanted nothing to do with James. He would spend a ridiculous amount of time trying to figure out how to win Lily over.

In the middle of a game of exploding snap James was intensely pondering how to get on Lily Evans' good side. He was sitting on the couch with his chin rested on his hand as he thought.

Sirius, who was currently winning, was sitting in a plain wooden chair across from James and tilting the chair back as he grinned casually.

Peter was sitting on the couch next to James and trying to sneak a peek at James' cards.

Remus was sitting on the floor on the side of the coffee table and was calmly contemplating his next move.

"Give it up Prongs you're not going to win," Sirius taunted.

"I just don't get it. What does she see in Snivellus?" James didn't even register Sirius' taunt.

Remus sighed as he put down a card and picked up another, "Maybe if you tried talking to her-"

"I try that every day."

"Without talking about yourself." Remus finished his sentence.

"That's not as easy as it sounds," James muttered as he sulked a bit.

"Oh come on how hard can it be? Your cousin his Evans' best friend. Just start talking to…Stars…" Sirius didn't even get to finish his sentence before James leapt out of his seat and sprinted up the stairs.

"Guys…we have two minutes 'till Divinations…" Peter spoke up.

Yvaine sat at the head of her bed as she wrote her Ancient Ruins paper. Her gray and white tabby was curled up at the foot of her bed. Yvaine was so deep in her paper that when some fool started pounding on the door to the girls dorm room she jumped and almost fell off of her bed. Her tabby, Rocket, bolted off of the bed and hid behind Yvaine's trunk.

"Who the…" Yvaine didn't need to finish her sentence.

"Yvaine! I know you're in there!" James exclaimed as he pounded on the door, "Open up! I gotta' talk to you! Yvaine! Yvaine!"

"Shut up! Shut up! I'm coming!" Yvaine yanked the door open and glared at her cousin with dark blue eyes.

"I have a proposal."

"If it's for me I should point out we aren't part of the muggle royal family," Yvaine deadpanned.

"…Huh?"

"Nothing just a muggle studies joke. What do you want?"

"I couldn't help but notice you've been dealing with a popularity problem. You have a lot of bad popularity and no good popularity."

"Cut to the chase captain obvious."

"I help you with your popularity issue you help me win Lily over."

"James I'm her best friend not a miracle worker." Yvaine began to slam the door shut but James stopped it with his foot.

"Potter what the hell?" Yvaine exclaimed when she yanked the door back open, "You blubbering idiot what were you thinking?"

"I was thinking the door doesn't look that heavy…I was wrong…" James was desperately trying to hold in the pain he was feeling from his poor abused foot.

Yvaine sighed and shook her head. She did need help. She was getting sick of the names and fights but she couldn't promise she could get Lily to like James.

"I can only promise that I'll try. Lily is her own person and the final decision will be hers."

"That's all I'm asking." Yvaine had never seen James so serious about anything before.

"Then I'll help you."

"Yes!" James hugged Yvaine, "Common room this weekend at eleven."

James ran off before Yvaine could reply.

"I hope I'm not going to regret this."


	2. Chapter 2

Yvaine waited in the common room for James to show up. Yvaine had her frizzy blond hair up in a ponytail and she was wearing a blue Pink Floyd t-shirt, a pair of old jeans, a worn black hoodie, and her old black high-tops.

"That's what you're wearing…" James stated when he finally showed up, "Do you have…_anything_ else?"

"Well yeah but it's all basically the same," Yvaine replied.

"I can't figure out what's worse…your clothes or your hair…"

"Keep up with comments like that and I'm telling Lily you're gay."

"You wouldn't." James already knew Yvaine would.

Yvaine didn't reply.

"Alright alright. Today we're just going to focus on getting your uniform fitted…and seeing if we can't do anything with your hair…now go up and get your uniform."

Yvaine glared but as she fetched her uniform she knew he was right. Her uniform was too big and her hair was such a frizzy mess she was surprised birds hadn't tried nesting in it.

"Fine, wait…today? This is a long term project? What about my homework? And Quidditch practice?"

"You really think I'd do anything that would get in the way of Quidditch?" James ignored Yvaine's concerns about her homework as he led her out of the common room and to Hogsmeade. They walked right past the Hogs Head and Zonko's and right to the tailor Yvaine didn't even know was there. Yvaine didn't even get to say anything before the tailor began to measure her.

"You planned all this," Yvaine narrowed her eyes at James.

James grinned as he handed Yvaine's uniform to the tailor, "I might have."

The tailor shook his head as he handed Yvaine her uniform and told her to go to the changing room and changing. Yvaine was slightly offended at the tailor's attitude towards her uniform. She thought she had been doing a decent job taking care of her uniform. After the first half hour of being poked with needles she thought differently.

"Stop squirming girl."

"Stop poking me with needles and I'll stop squirming."

"I only poke you because you keep squirming."

"Yvaine can't you just behave for the guy?"

"That's a load coming from you."

"Silence! I demand silence!"

Yvaine didn't even bother to look over the uniform when it was finished. She just changed and shoved it into her bag as she stormed out. That was one of the most miserable hours of her life. Yvaine began to make her way back to the castle but then she felt herself being tugged back by the hood of her jacket.

"Let me go!"

"Where do you think you're going? We're not done for the day."

"Oh yes we are. We are done. No more. I quit. If getting my hair done is anything like that-"

"Oh stuff it," James dragged Yvaine into the Hogs Head and to a table where a group of over enthusiastic girls were digging out all kinds of hair products.

"Oh no! No! I'm done! The deal is off! The deal is off!" Yvaine exclaimed in a futile attempt to save herself. It didn't work. The girls just ignored Yvaine's demands to let her go and surrounded her as they worked on her hair.

"Ooh maybe we could curl her hair."

"No she's already got frizzy hair that'll just make things worse."

"Maybe if we cut it-"

"Don't you dare cut my hair! I mean it!"

"Just a trim to get rid of the dead ends nothing too severe."

"Ooh you know I have extra conditioner that would be great for your hair! I'll get it to you at dinner tonight."

"Alright now hold still this is gonna hurt."

"What? Ow! That was my eyebrow!"

"Now for the other one."

"What? Ow! That hurts!"

"It's the price of beauty."

"Gotta go Yvaine! Same time next week!" James said teasingly as he left in a rush. Sirius, Remus, and Peter had just entered the Hogs Head and were giving James questioning looks. Remus and Peter were more curious what James was doing. Sirius was wondering why he didn't know about the plan in the first place. This would be the first time James kept something secret from him.

Whatever James was doing it had to be big.


	3. Chapter 3

Sirius yawned as he casually made his way to the Great Hall. Another day another Transfigurations class. The night before had been another long full moon and Sirius had been the first to wake up from the two hour nap they got between getting back to the castle and having to go to class. Sirius made his way to the Gryffindor table and saw Yvaine sitting alone. She was reading as usual and was picking at her waffles, toast, and sausage. There was one thing odd about her though. She had a black knit cap pulled over her head covering her hair and forehead. Sirius sat down across from Yvaine and didn't say anything. He just grabbed a fork, reached across the table, and stole a waffle right off of Yvaine's plate. Yvaine looked up at Sirius before eyeing the plate of fresh waffles that sat in-between the two of them.

Yvaine just shook her head and asked, "Why?"

Sirius just grinned and grabbed Yvaine's half eaten piece of toast.

"I ate off of that you know," Yvaine pointed out.

"I know." Sirius' grin never faltered as he took a bite of Yvaine's toast.

Yvaine just stared at Sirius with a deadpan expression before going back to her book. Sirius had been harassing her like this since first year. Yvaine would think she'd have gotten used to it by now, her sixth year, but she never did. Sirius was just too damn irritating. He'd steal her food, copy her homework, or even snatch her book and play keep away with it. Yvaine would get angry then Sirius would use that face, that handsome face, and Yvaine would end up laughing. Yvaine kept her thoughts to herself and looked back down at her book.

Sirius peered over the table to get a look at Yvaine's book. "Ancient Ruins again? Don't you ever read about something interesting?"

Yvaine's temper was getting short but she kept calm, "I think it's fascinating."

"You think anything boring is fascinating. Don't you ever do anything fun?"

"Have you never seen me at practice? Is that it?"

Yvaine was one of two Beaters on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. The other Beater was Sirius.

"I mean something that isn't run by the school."

"Oh…um…"

"I'll take that as a no." Sirius got up from the table.

"I never said that!" Yvaine protested.

Sirius laughed as he teased Yvaine, "You didn't have to."

"So I'm supposed to act more like you? You get in trouble every week," Yvaine smiled.

"Such is the price of fun my dear."

Yvaine laughed as she watched Sirius leave. She muttered to herself as she packed up her things and angrily made her way to Transfigurations. She wasn't paying much attention to where she was going and bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't paying any attention to where I was going," Yvaine apologized.

"You and me both," Remus smiled tiredly, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah just had my breakfast stolen by Black but other than that I'm alright. How about you? You look tired. Another sleepless night?" Yvaine was quick to change the subject.

Remus stiffened briefly then relaxed, "Yes this one a little more tiring than most."

Yvaine gently placed her hand on Remus' cheek for a moment. "Maybe you should see if Madam Pomfry has something that might help."

Remus was about to reply when the bell in the castle clock tower rang.

"Oh hell! We're going to be late!" Yvaine exclaimed before she grabbed Remus' hand and pulled him off to Transfigurations.

Remus couldn't help but notice, as they ran to class, that Yvaine's uniform fit better. The shirt and pullover fit to the dainty hourglass form Remus didn't even know Yvaine had. The skirt had been shortened to the usual 12 centimeters above the knees and when paired with black stockings and flats it showed off Yvaine's long legs. Remus caught himself before his thoughts could continue.

"Miss Stars, Mr. Lupin of all the students I expect to arrive late you are not among them," Professor McGonagall announced when they ran into the classroom.

"Sorry Professor McGonagall," Yvaine apologized.

"It won't happen again," Remus added.

Professor McGonagall eyed the two carefully and considered the factors. In all their years neither Remus nor Yvaine had been late to a class before. They were both model students and Prefects.

"Very well take your seats."

Remus took his seat between James and Sirius, McGonagall wouldn't let them sit right next to each other anymore, and Yvaine took her seat next to Lily.

"Excuse me Professor McGonagall," Narcissa Black raised her hand, "But I believe it's against the rules to wear hats in class even if it is to hide a horrid mess of hair."

"Excuse me Narcissa but I believe that hat you're seeing is just the shadow of your abnormally large nose." Sirius spoke up before Yvaine could defend herself.

Narcissa scoffed in offense as the Gryffindor half of the class roared with laughter.

"Quiet," McGonagall ordered, expertly hiding her amused smile, "Sadly Miss Stars Miss Black is correct. You'll have to remove your hat."

Yvaine's eyes widened with fear. Lily touched Yvaine's hand in a silent way to announce that she wasn't alone. Yvaine looked over at James, who gave her a grin, before Yvaine sighed and removed her hat.

Yvaine's waist length pale blond hair fell in elegant and soft tendrils down her back. Now that the massive frizz was gone people could see the piercings in her ears, three in each ear, and the small tattoo of the wadjet eye she had behind her left ear. Yvaine could feel everyone staring at her. She just stared down at her textbook. She felt her face burn up as multiple (male) students sent cat-calls and wolf-whistles her way.

"Everyone quiet down!" Professor McGonagall ordered. She didn't need to order them twice.

A scrap piece of parchment was slid towards Yvaine and she read it.

_'I love your hair but when did this happen? I could have helped. I hope you didn't do it because of what those girls are saying (if you can call them girls they're more like harpies).'_

Yvaine recognized Lily's hand writing and grabbed her quill before writing back.

_'It kind of was. James was getting fed up with all the teasing and I wouldn't let him torture them all to death so he settled for helping with this.'_

_ 'Potter helped you? I don't believe it.'_

_ 'It seems unbelievable but a little known fact is that James isn't _horrible_. He's actually a good guy.'_

_ '…You're mental.'_

_ 'And you're obsessed.'_

_ 'Excuse me?'_

_ 'Six years Lily. You've spent six years talking about nothing except how he frustrates you. I don't doubt that he frustrates you but not in the way you keep saying he does. Hint hint.'_

_ 'I hate you.'_

Yvaine stifled a laugh when she saw the last note. She never noticed the pair of eyes that continued to watch her. The boy who belonged to those eyes smiled when Yvaine smiled and noted how beautiful she was when she smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Flame and the Flower is an actual book that was written in 1972. I do not own that book or the summary on the back of the book. I just read the book and thought it was really good.**

Yvaine sat on the right side of the couch with her cat, Rocket, on her lap and bit her bottom lip as she read. It was the weekend and after the first make over James forced her through Yvaine's daily life was much better than it had been. Already she was feeling more confident, though all the love letters helped with that.

Yvaine had been dropping hints to Lily for a month but there still wasn't any noticeable change to most people. To Yvaine, however, there was a very noticeable difference. Lily stopped talking about how horrible James was and instead talked about how frustrating he was. One would think there isn't much of a difference. Yvaine realized it was a start. Saying somebody is a horrible person is like saying you want nothing to do with them. Saying somebody is frustrating is like saying you deal with them despite how irritating they make you.

As for the second part of James' plan Yvaine had heard nothing of it. She didn't mind. The first part had been absolutely _dreadful_. Yvaine was really enjoying her book as well.

"May I ask what you're reading?"

Yvaine jumped and looked to her left to see Remus sitting down next to her. His kind smile changed to a look of concern when he saw the startled look on Yvaine's face.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, you just startled me." Yvaine's expression slowly changed to a smile as she calmed down.

Yvaine and Remus had formed a friendship over the years. At first they would run into each other in the library. Then they started studying together. Then they studying together and eventually they became friends and would trade books to read.

"You seem to be really enjoying that book. Can I borrow it when you're done?" Remus asked, polite as always. He figured Yvaine would recommend the book anyway but it was polite to ask.

Yvaine's eyes widened and she threw her book over her shoulder without breaking eye contact with Remus.

"Nope. It's really bad. I wouldn't let you read that book. It's absolutely dreadful," Yvaine said, too quickly and too enthusiastically.

Remus was feeling a mixture concern and suspicion. This was odd. Not once, in six years, had Yvaine said no when Remus asked to borrow a book. She had been changing recently but he didn't think she had changed enough to close him out. If the book really had been that terrible Yvaine wouldn't be so interested in it. Was she hiding something?

"Yvaine-" Remus began to ask but he was cut off by a loud cry and a thud. The two turned to see what happened. Peter had tripped and fallen over Yvaine's discarded book. James, Sirius, and Peter were filing in after detention when Peter tripped over the book. As James laughed and helped Peter up Sirius picked up the book.

_ 'No! _Anyone _but him!_' Yvaine thought as she got up, throwing poor Rocket at an unsuspecting Remus (Rocket landed on Remus' face and knocked him over the armrest of the couch) and Yvaine lunged to snatch her book from Sirius. Yvaine's foot caught the back of the couch and she fell to the floor and landed ungracefully on her face and chest.

Normally Sirius, being the ladies' man he was, would help Yvaine up but the book he was inspecting was just too interesting.

On the front of the sunset red cover was a handsome man with long dark hair and dark eyes in a half-buttoned white shirt. Sirius' ego couldn't help but notice the resemblance he shared with the man on the front cover. The man on the cover was holding a beautiful brunette in a crimson red dress pulled flush against the man's chest.

"The Flame and the Flower?"

All the boys (including Remus who had finally pried the terrified Rocket from his face) turned to look at Yvaine with a raised eyebrow. Who knew the nerdy, tom-boy of a Beater liked romance novels?

"What is The Flame and the Flower about Mr. Black?" James grinned.

"I'm very glad you asked Mr. Potter," Sirius cleared his throat and began to dramatically read the summary on the back, "Doomed to a life of unending toil. Heather Simmons fears for her innocence- until a shocking desperate act forces her to flee…and to seek refuge in the arms of a virile and dangerous stranger."

Yvaine tumbled as she got up. She wasn't very graceful when she wasn't on a broom.

"Ooh sounds naughty," James' grin grew.

"Oh you have no idea," Sirius grinned before he continued dramatically, "A lusty adventurer married to the sea, Captain Brandon Birmingham courts scorn and peril when he abducts the beautiful fugitive from the tumultuous London dockside."

Yvaine managed to get up and leapt to get the book but Sirius just held it higher and Yvaine fell to the floor with an ungraceful thud.

"But no power on Earth can compel him to relinquish his exquisite prize."

Yvaine tackled Sirius around the waist and wrestled him for the book as he finished the last sentence. His laughter was interrupting his dramatic performance.

"For he is determined to make the sapphire-eyed lovely his woman…and to carry her off to far, uncharted realms of sensuous, passionate love!"

Sirius laughed as Yvaine yanked the book from him and proceeded to hit him with the book. He held his hands up in defense and laughed. He could have easily defended himself against Yvaine but he decided he'd let her have her fun. The fact that she was straddling his waist had nothing to do with the fact that he made no effort to remove her.

Eventually Sirius grabbed Yvaine's wrist and pinned her on the floor beneath him and stared…into her deep sapphire eyes.

Sirius snapped out of his thoughts and quickly got up. James silently asked, 'what the hell was that?'

Sirius sent a look that said, 'Shut up,' and left.

James grinned.

Things just got interesting.


	5. Chapter 5

Late at night, almost morning, and the boys were in bed. James had dozed off into a dream of Quidditch World Cups and his future family. Peter snored loudly to a dream room full of cheese. Remus was still awake, as was Sirius, and the two were staring at the ceiling.

"Padfoot…you awake?" Remus asked quietly. This was a conversation best kept from the others.

"Yeah." Sirius replied simply.

"What was that with Yvaine? In the common room."

"It was just teasing Moony nothing-"

"After that, when you stared at her like…" Remus wasn't sure how to put it.

Sirius sighed. He figured someone would call him on the way he just stopped and stared at Yvaine. He was a ladies man, there was no question, but he had never just stopped dead in his tracks to stare at any girl the way he did with Yvaine. Sirius was hoping James would be the one that called him on it though.

"It's nothing alright? She's your girl and-"

Remus sat up and turned to look at Sirius in the bed beside his, "My girl?"

Sirius sat up and looked back at Remus, "Well yeah I thought you were going to ask her out."

"I thought _you_ were going to ask her out."

The room was silent, save for Peter's snores.

"Oh…" Sirius nodded as he turned to look ahead of him.

"Well…" Remus did the same.

"Night Moony," Sirius lied back down and stared out the window.

"Night." Remus lied down and stared at the calendar next to his bed, the next Monday circled in red marker.

Things just got a lot more interesting than James thought.


	6. Chapter 6

Lily and Yvaine were studying in the library. Correction: Yvaine was studying. Lily was watching Yvaine with interest. Yvaine was so focused in her essay that it took her a while to notice the pair of green eyes watching her. Yvaine was still hunched over her studies when she slowly looked up at Lily and caught the red head staring at her.

"Lily my love for you is purely platonic so could you please…stop staring at me?" Yvaine teased, though she was serious about Lily not staring at her.

"Oh haha," Lily laughed dryly, "I was just thinking about everything that's been happening to you since Potter helped you and I can't quite decide if it's all good or bad."

Yvaine was surprised. She wasn't being teased the way she used to be and she had multiple suitors asking her out but she hadn't considered that any of it could possibly be bad. Had she changed? She always heard about girls who went through a makeover and became popular changing into horrible people but Yvaine always thought that was a cliché chick-flick plot.

"What do you mean?"

"You know the love triangle you're stuck in. Guys like you which is good but…" Lily stopped when she saw the clueless expression on Yvaine's face, "You…you don't know do you?"

"Lily you're being ridiculous," Yvaine recomposed herself, "If I was in a love triangle I think I would know."

"That's what I'd like to believe," Lily replied.

"There's no love triangle!" Yvaine exclaimed before being angrily shushed by the librarian.

The two friends took that as their queue to silently go back to work.

"Hypothetically…if I was in a love triangle…who else would be in it?" Yvaine whispered.

"I don't know. Who do you think?"

"Oh haha you're very funny. Fine, I'll just figure it out for myself."

"So you believe me?"

"No I-" Yvaine caught a glimpse of the clock, "I'm late!"

Yvaine quickly grabbed her things before she sprinted out of the library. She was in such a rush when she bumped into someone she bounced right off of them and fell to the floor. Yvaine apologized profusely as she gathered her notes back together and shoved them back into her bag.

"Hey hey, calm down. Where's the fire?" Sirius teased as he helped Yvaine pick up her things and get up off the floor.

"Oh hi Sirius I didn't know it was you," Yvaine said as she got up.

"Well I figured you wouldn't have been so apologetic if you had known it was me."

"Hm, that is true."

"I was joking…"

"Oh…yeah…me too," Yvaine nodded as if she didn't believe what she was saying.

"So where _is_ this fire? Perhaps I could escort you there?" Sirius flashed Yvaine a charming smile.

"Prefects meeting and I'm late." Yvaine ran off exclaiming, "I'll see you later!"

Sirius was unsure of how to decipher what just happened. Yvaine had absolutely no reaction to his charms. Normally they would knock a girl off their feet but Yvaine was just completely oblivious.

Sirius grinned.

"I always have liked a challenge."

Yvaine skidded to a stop outside the room the Prefects were to meet in. Remus was waiting for her outside.

"Hi Remus, sorry I'm late I was studying with Lily and then she brought up," Yvaine paused and realized it was best she keep the conversation between her and Lily, "Something and then I ran into Black."

"He always seems to be where he is least expected. He give you too much trouble?" Remus helped Yvaine organize the notes and books she had picked up in her rush.

"Thanks. I mean I literally ran into him. He helped me pick up my things and I left. I was already running late,"

Remus held in his sigh of relief. Sirius had a way with women that Remus didn't have. That didn't mean Remus was going to give up.

Remus gave the portrait the password and they stepped inside just in time for the beginning of the meeting.

"First item on the agenda," the Head Girl announced, "Is patrols on Monday night. The professors are having a meeting and Filch and Hagrid can't patrol the grounds all by themselves. They have asked for volunteers to help."

The room went silent. Next week was a big week for mid-terms.

Monday night was the next full moon; Remus could help his friends sneak out easier if he himself wasn't sneaking around the halls.

"I'll do it."

The Head Boy was about to call the next item on the agenda when Yvaine spoke up.

"I'll help."

"Excellent. Now onto the next item…"

Remus didn't hear the rest of the meeting. He was too busy hiding his panic and trying to think of ways to get Yvaine to patrol areas that his friends wouldn't walk through.

Yvaine smiled at him and he smiled back.

Life as a student was supposed to be simple so why did things keep getting more and more complicated?


End file.
